


Show me who I am and who I could be

by zora (nico_neo)



Series: Hooked On A Feeling [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Child Abandonment, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life, aka the not dads by choice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Osamu fell in love twice, for sure, in his life. First, with food. Second, with Fukurodani's setter. And then, for a third and unexpected time, with the little baby some random woman put into his arms one December evening.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Hooked On A Feeling [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843684
Comments: 23
Kudos: 178
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	Show me who I am and who I could be

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to You'll Be In My Heart from Phil Collins and my brain immediately went: dads osaaka 
> 
> I dunno... It just happened
> 
> I had to do some research for this one, like: wtf happen when you abandon a child in Japan, what's going on for LGBT couples in Japan and more...  
> I wanted this to be the more realistic possible (and obviously some parts are not but yeah)
> 
> Disclaimer: this story contains homophobia, it's not stated explicitely but you can guess it.  
> It also contains child abandonment and neglect matters  
> But it also contains lots of fluff, and we love Found Family
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0v5eTc0pylejaPwYPVRbFC?si=-UVmY4IsSImwKQBpFa5SXg)  
> Enjoy! <3

If you asked Osamu, it was definitely the weirdest accumulation of events he ever went through, in his whole twenty five years of living. And, he saw _a lot_ of weird things during the December winter nights. But, a disheveled looking woman, stumbling into _Onigiri Miya_ even though the ‘CLOSED’ sign was turned on the door was definitely something that didn’t happen before. The woman was panting, as if she had run there. She was looking around frantically, as if she was followed. Was she?

Osamu stopped swiping the table clean to look at her, brows furrowed. He considered telling her he was closed, but he opted for something else, instead. “Can I help ya, ma’am?”

The woman stared at him, eyes wide. It was as if she hadn’t noticed him before. What was going on? Osamu noticed she was holding some kind of bundle in her arms. Close to her chest. He straightened, one of his hands snaking in his pants’ pocket, where his phone was.

“Ma’am?” he called her, again.

She walked - ran - to him and palmed her bundle off on him. Osamu didn’t have time to react before he caught it in his arms. What the fuck? Was it - 

The woman gripped his forearms tightly, looking alarmed. “Please take care of him.” she simply said. And, before Osamu could stop her, she ran out of the door, disappearing like a ghost in the night. Like she never came here in the first place. 

Osamu looked down in his arms, removing the pastel blue blanket enveloping the bundle - a baby. A baby. Probably not older than three or four months, looking way too tiny in Osamu’s big arms. The baby was sleeping - thank god - though Osamu wondered _how_ he hadn’t been woken up by the ruckus. The little rise and fall of his chest proved to Osamu that the little guy - Osamu guessed it was a little guy? The woman said “him”... - was indeed breathing. 

Okay, but… what the hell was Osamu supposed to do now? Calling the police seemed like a good idea… Yeah, the police.

He called Keiji. His boyfriend answered at the second ring. “Hey,” his soft voice said. Osamu instantly felt calmer, but, when the baby in his arms started moving and stirring, he panicked again.

“Hey, baby, hum… Can you come to the restaurant? I,” he looked down at the baby. “have a problem.”

It didn’t take long for Keiji to get there, since they were living in Osamu’s apartment above _Onigri Miya_ now. It was big enough for both of them, and when the talk about considering moving in together happened, Osamu had proposed his apartment as an option, even though he wasn’t opposed to finding another place to live with Keiji. But, his boyfriend had immediately considered this choice. If they want to find a place for themselves in the future, they will. But, for now and since Keiji - and Natsu - moved in, Osamu’s apartment has never felt more alive.

Keiji came from the back of the restaurant, where a door led to the building hallway and up to the apartments. Osamu hadn’t moved from his place, near the table he was cleaning before the woman barged in. The only thing he had done was locking the door, a thing he hadn’t done at first. Upon hearing Keiji’s footsteps, he turned around, the baby secured in his arms. The little guy was still sleeping. He saw his boyfriend stop, a few centimeters away from him. Keiji’s gaze was glued on the form in his boyfriend’s arms. He looked up at him.

“What happened?” he asked.

So, Osamu told him. The woman, the way she seemed to run away from something, how she nearly threw the baby at him before running away. He saw Keiji’s brows furrowing the further he went into the story, and really, Osamu didn’t blame him, he wouldn’t trust himself either if he was the one hearing the story. His arms were getting numb from holding the little human, and Keiji seemed to pick up on that, because he offered his hands to take the baby from him. Osamu was grateful for both the relief but also for the view of Keiji with a baby in his arms. Osamu could combust right here and then.

Until he remembered why they were left with a baby in the first place.

“I should probably call the police,” he said, fetching his phone from his pocket. “They’ll probably know wha’ to do better ‘an us.” he ran a hand on his face, as Keiji was slowly and gently rocking the baby in his arms. Osamu’s heart swelled with affection. What a view…

As the police station picked up, Osamu started explaining. 

When two police officers entered _Onigiri Miya_ twenty minutes later, and the baby started stirring - waking up - Osamu knew it was going to be a _long_ night. The baby stayed in Keiji’s arms as Osamu explained _again_ what happened. On the corner of his eye, he saw the second police officer trying to get the little guy out of Keiji’s arms, but he also saw the panicked look on his face when the baby started to make sounds that announced he was going to cry - and he did cry. Osamu also noticed the way Keiji rolled his eyes and he had to refrain himself from smirking. His boyfriend eventually took the baby in his arms again when the police officer seemed too tense to do anything. The one that was talking with Osamu dismissed him and he walked to his boyfriend as the two men in uniforms were talking between them. The baby had stopped crying when Keiji took him in his arms again, but he still looked seconds from bursting into tears again, as he was frantically looking around.

“Hey, little one,” Osamu whispered, gently tickling the baby’s tummy with his fingers. “It’s alright. Nothin’ can hurt ya here.”

When the baby’s eyes settled on him and he suddenly started crying, Osamu tensed. That wasn’t the reaction he expected. Keiji chuckled next to him and started rocking the little human in his arms, trying to calm him down. Osamu just stared. The view wasn’t good for his sanity. 

He only got broken out of his thoughts when the police officers came back to him again, clearing their throats.

“We’ll need to bring the baby to the hospital, for a check up, see if everything is alright, the medical staff is on his way,” one of them - the one Osamu talked to - explained. “We’ll need you to come to the station tomorrow,” he added. “We need to ask some questions about the mother, and for you to describe her to establish a photofit picture.”

Osamu nodded. He could already see the ambulance stopping in front of his shop. 

“You can leave the baby to them.”

Osamu looked at his boyfriend still rocking the crying baby in his arms, he shared a mute conversation with Keiji, through their eyes, then looked back at the officers. 

“Can we come to the hospital too?”  
  


They hoped in the ambulance, as the medics were taking the crying little baby from Keiji’s arms to place him on the ambulance’s bed. The little guy didn’t seem to like it at all. Osamu couldn’t really blame him. Keiji stayed close, without preventing the medical staff from doing their job. Osamu took advantage that Keiji was the one being close to the baby to make a quick phone call.

Atsumu’s groaning voice answered him. “What?”

“Can you meet us at the hospital? The one near Ueno,” Osamu said as a greeting. “Tokyo University Hospital.”

“What the fuck?”

“I’ll explain, but we’ll need a ride back home. And as far as I know, ya have a car.”

A particularly loud cry from the baby made Osamu wince, he heard Keiji shushing him as the medics didn’t seem to particularly care.

“Is that a fuckin’ baby I heard, ‘Samu?”

Atsumu came running to the hospital entrance, he almost hauled Osamu - who was still in his _Onigiri Miya_ outfit and apron - in the air by the collar if Osamu hadn’t dodge him. His twin looked at him like he and Keiji had grown a third head.

“What the hell?!”

“Stop screamin’, yer loud,” 

“I scream if I want, explain!”

So, with a sigh, Osamu explained, for the _third_ time in an hour. Atsumu just looked at him with his usual dumb face. “What the fuck?! Did she think ya were a baby box or what?”

Osamu just shrugged and rubbed his face with his hands. Too much happened, too little time to comprehend. One second he was cleaning his tables, the next he had a baby in his arms. Keiji’s hand on his nape allowed him to exhale and relax, leaning into the touch as Keiji applied pressure on his tensed muscles.

“Why did she even give her baby to ya, in the first place?” Atsumu asked. He was genuinely confused. And, just like Osamu and Keiji, trying to find a proper explanation. Both the younger twin and the former setter shrugged. They didn’t know.

A nurse walked to them. She looked confused when she saw Atsumu was there and Osamu expected two options. One, she realised he was Atsumu Miya, pro volleyball player with his ugly face on billboards. Two, she was thinking she went crazy because why the fuck is there three people now? And why do two of them look the same?

But, she just looked at them and said the baby was now in good hands, but that they needed to come with her. Because of some matters to discuss. Osamu and Keiji stood up, ready to follow. Osamu looked back at his twin. Atsumu just mentioned for them to go.

“I’ll wait ‘here.”

The baby had been placed in a cradle. The hospital ones, with the transparent sides. He was connected to several IV’s and Osamu wished he had never seen the tiny human in this state. He shouldn’t be linked to all of these cables. But, at least he was okay.

“Will he be okay?” Keiji asked, from next to him.

“Yes,” the nurse nodded. “It’ll take some time but he’ll be okay soon. We’re feeding and hydrating him thanks to the IV’s. He suffered malnourishment.”

“Malnourishment?” Osamu piped in, tearing his gaze away from the sleeping baby. Did it mean he hasn’t been fed by his birth giver?

The nurse nodded again. “Yes, we think he hasn’t been fed for a few days, at least,”

“How old is he?”

“We don’t know,” the nurse revealed, biting her lips. She glanced at the cradle. “There are no files nor birth certificates concerning him. But, visibly, he is surely three months old. Maybe three months and a half.”

No birth certificate?

“He’s an undeclared baby?” Keiji wondered aloud, pulling the words out of Osamu’s mind with his mouth. “He doesn’t legally exist?”

The nurse shook her head. “No name, no date of birth. He is unknown.”

“What will happen to him?” Osamu asked again. “Once he’ll get better. What will happen?”

“Well, the Child Protection Services have been contacted and they’ll take care of the matter in the meantime. Until the police find the mother,” she explained. “Most of the time, the children are placed in institutes.”

“Like an orphanage?”

“For a one this age, I think the services will most likely send him to a child center rather than an orphanage. I’m no expert, though, it doesn’t really happen often.” she chuckled

Osamu nodded, muttering a “I see” as he looked again at the little cradle. Keiji squeezed his hand, which made Osamu divert his gaze to look at his boyfriend instead.

 _What are you thinking?_ Keiji’s eyes said. Osamu squeezed his hand back and looked once more at the sleeping baby.

“Doesn’t he need a name?”

“The services might probably give him one, but…” the nurse fetched her documents. “I don’t see why we couldn’t do that before them. If you want.”

What could this little guy be named?

“Kouki,” Keiji said. He looked at Osamu. “It means hope.”

Osamu smiled, a chuckle leaving his lips. “Suits him.”

  
  


The next day, Osamu had to go to the police station. He didn’t go into details when explaining to his restaurant’s staff why he had to be absent for the day, and simply told them he will probably be back during the afternoon, and that he trusted them to handle everything until then. Keiji had left for work an hour before him, kissing him in the intimacy of their kitchen and wishing him good luck. Osamu had reciprotated and if he had kept Keiji in his arms longer than he should have for his boyfriend not to be late at work, then he wasn’t sorry one bit.

Ten minutes after leaving their apartment and informing his staff, Osamu arrived at the Ueno Police Station. He walked to the registration desk. 

“I called yesterday,” he explained when the man behind the desk asked him if he needed help. “A matter with an abandoned baby. One of yer officers asked me to come by.”

“Wait an instant.”

Osamu let the guy do whatever he had to and put his hands in the pocket of his black coat. Don’t they have heaters in police stations or what? No longer than a minute later, the officer that already interrogated him yesterday came into view. He shook hands with him and let the officer lead him to what he supposed was his desk. 

“Alright,” he said, beginning to type on his computer. Osamu just wrapped himself tighter in his long coat. “I already retranscripted what you reported to me yesterday evening, so I won’t ask you about that again. Unless you have something to add that you remembered?”

Osamu shook his head. “I told ya everythin’.”

The officer nodded. “I’ll need you to describe the woman you saw, now. Did she give you a name, anything?” When Osamu shook his head no, he asked: “Can you describe her for me?”

“She had dark hair, though the tips were more brownish. Maybe it was a hair dye,” Miya started, trying not to let anything out. “She looked young… maybe in her twenties, a bit less or a bit more? She seemed really scared when she handed me the baby,” he added. “Scared of what, I don't’ know. Not scared of giving me her child, though.” he added again, resentful. He still didn’t understand. She didn’t sound like she was regretting her actions, even if she told Osamu to take care of the then nameless baby. She hadn’t even declared him born, so it was planned all along? He didn’t get it.

“Did she have any particular features that could help identify her more easily?”

Osamu shook his head and sighed. “She just looked like a regular. Someone you’ll run into on the streets everyday,” he shrugged. “She just came and left.”

The officer nodded, and typed on his keyboard. He didn’t ask Osamu anything else, and they stayed silent. 

“What will happen?” Osamu asked, breaking the tensed silence.

“Excuse me?”

“To the little one,” Osamu repeated. “What will happen?”

“Well, he’s under the state’s care until we find his mother,” the officer explained. “For now he’s staying at the hospital until he’s stable enough. Then, it’s all on the Child Protection Services.”

“An institute placement?” Osamu echoed the words of the nurse, from yesterday. 

“Most likely,” the other nodded. “If the mother is found, she will certainly not gain her rights on her child again, anyway.”

“What about a foster family?”

“Well, it can be an option since he’s meeting the “orphan definition”,” the officer nodded. “Why?”

“Just askin’.”

Osamu definitely wasn’t just asking. But he needed to have a talk with his boyfriend first.

“He’s under the state’s care, for now,” Osamu recounted, later in the night, as he was handing a lasagna plate to Keiji. “The officer told me he was also eligible to foster families ‘cause he met the,” he made the quotation marks with his fingers, “orphan definition. No identified father, nor mother, may I add.” he sat down in front of his boyfriend, who was listening to him in silence, though closely. 

“Alright,” Keiji agreed. They started eating in silence, their feet intertwined under the table, playing footsie like teenagers. Keiji took a bite of his food before smiling softly at him. “What’s troubling you?”

Osamu couldn’t help but smile back. Count on two people to see right past him. His twin, obviously, and one Keiji Akaashi. Oh, how he loved that man. 

“I just,” he sighed and put his fork down to rest his chin on his folded hands. “I just think he - and all the other children that are experiencing it - doesn’t deserve to be placed in an institution. I don’t know. I mean,” he scratched the back of his head. It unnerved him when he couldn’t voice his thoughts. “He’s three months old, Keiji. Who knows what’s really goin’ on in those institutes? What happens to the kids once they’re of age?”

Keiji didn’t say anything at first, simply looking at him. No judgment in his metallic blue eyes. Only love, adoration. Osamu felt at home looking into them. “You don’t want him to be placed into an institution.” he simply stated.

Osamu hesitated, but eventually shook his head. No, that was exactly it. He didn’t want the little guy to never experience the feeling of a warm home because his birth giver decided so by abandoning him in the first restaurant on her way. Osamu was linked to this baby now, somehow. One way or another, he was. And he didn't know how he could still look into the mirror if he couldn’t at least try to prevent a baby that had been put in his arms from being _completely_ abandoned. 

Keiji smiled again, ever so soft, and leaned slightly on the table, taking Osamu’s hands in his. Osamu let him do, only threading their fingers together as he looked back at his boyfriend. “You’re willing to take care of him.”

Osamu nodded. Then, he furrowed his eyebrows. “I mean, that’s not ‘cause it’s something I -”

“Osamu,” Keiji cut him off, gently. And his eyes and smile turned even softer, if it was even possible. Osamu wanted to kiss him, hold him. Talking with Keiji was so easy. The other seemed to immediately perk on whatever was troubling him the second Osamu started talking. Finding solutions, when they were coming out of Keiji’s mouth, sounded so easy. Everything was so easy with Keiji. Even when they were discussing probably impulsive life changing decisions, Akaashi immediately understood, and he immediately stood by Osamu’s way. But, this time, Osamu needed Keiji to _want_ it too. Not only Osamu. Both of them. To be on the same wavelength. “I’m willing, as well. I want it, too.” Keiji assured him. “I also think that he deserves a chance at a home life. Everybody does.”

And, Osamu did kiss him, relinquishing in the exhale and the smile Keiji held against his lips as Osamu whispered about how much he loved him, how grateful he was for him. He would physically demonstrate it later, but for now, Keiji will have to settle for words and homemade lasagna. 

  
  


They go to the hospital everyday. They usually met there, Osamu leaving the shop under the care of his staff for the evening, and Keiji leaving his workplace at his usual hour. Sometimes they’ll meet each other in front of the hospital, sometimes they’ll meet inside one of the train’s cars. It had happened only once so far, but they still laughed about it. They didn’t really do anything whenever they went to see the little guy - Kouki, it had been officially retained. The baby was mostly sleeping when they entered, and when they were leaving the room. And if he happened to wake up while they were here, the nurses would usher them out. Their time was mostly used in silent observation above the cradle, or from across the room. Sometimes they would just sit on each side of the hospital cradle, and just do paperwork. Keiji would take some pages to check and correct from his office, and Osamu would do the sums or sign and fill paperwork concerning _Onigiri Miya_. Their dinner mostly ended being shitty hospital food, unless they were ushered out earlier than planned. Then, they’ll wander around in the streets until they find a place to eat, or will go back home and cook dinner together, Natsu meowling after them for attention and jumping from Osamu’s shoulders to Keiji’s. 

They did that for two weeks and a half, up until Kouki was declared stable enough to leave. Keiji and Osamu were already in the room when the officials of the Child Protection services entered. A woman, followed by two other men, seemed intrigued to see them here, but didn’t comment on it. She only talked when she came closer to the cradle, in which Kouki wasn’t linked to dozens of IVs anymore, but Osamu didn’t move from his position, in front of it. Like a lion, ready to attack to protect his cub. Keiji roaming around like a lioness on the hunt.

“Excuse me, sir,” she said. Osamu could see she was getting impatient. “We’ll take the baby, now.”

“The nurse isn’t even here,” Keiji pointed out. “I don’t think you can leave like nothing happened.”

The Child Protection services official was about to argue when the door of the room opened and a familiar voice filled the silence. 

“Sorry, sorry! I’m late, I needed to check something first,” Tetsurou said, closing the door behind him. He made a surprised face seeing so many people at once. “Oh my, you’re already there? Did I make you wait long?” he asked, and Osamu wanted to laugh because Kuroo definitely sounded like he didn’t care at all. 

“We just arrived,” the woman said. “We’re going to take care of the baby now, you can say to these gentlemen that we got everything under control.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at her, as he clicked on the button of his pen, making the nib disappear after he wrote something on his form holder. “Take the baby?”

“We’re from the Child Protection services.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Tetsurou said, putting his pen in the chest pocket of his blouse. “But you’re not taking the baby.” He pointed to Osamu and Keiji. “They are.”

Keiji handed them a paper, and really, Osamu shouldn’t feel this proud to see the disillusionment on the woman’s face. “I didn’t agree on this.”

“But the hospital, the police and the bailiff did,” Osamu added, he left the “with a bit of animosity but eventually agreed” part out. “We will take care of the baby until they locate his mother and until the judge makes a decision about his future. The condition was to have bi monthly checkup by your services. We agreed to it.” he explained.

The only thing he could think about when the officials left, a few minutes later, paper clenched in hands, was the text Atsumu had sent him yesterday when they got the green light to take care of Kouki: _a fuckin’ win for the gays_. Osamu was gay for Keiji and food only, but whatever, the mood was correct. 

“I should have filmed,” Kuroo mused, next to Keiji, as he looked at the door then back at the awakening baby in the transparent cradle. “Hello, little one,” he cooed. Then, he looked back at them. “Just know that he’s okay, on the physical part, at least. He’s all healthy again,” he glanced at Kouki, and tickled his hand gently. “He’ll be better with you two than in some institute. You’ll do great.” Tetsurou added.

The three of them were bending over the cradle now, and when Kouki opened his little, sleepy eyes and let out a small yawn, Osamu fell in love. He didn’t know if him and Keiji would be _great_. But what he knew, for sure, when he shared a look with Keiji, is that he’ll definitely do his best for this little human, right here. 

  
  


One thing Osamu and Keiji were grateful about Osamu’s apartment, was the spare room. Osamu used it to stock some things - mostly unopened boxes from when he moved from Kobe - but, with an incoming addition in their daily life, he moved it all out and stocked it in the building’s basements for now. When he’ll have the courage and motivation to sort through all the boxes, he’ll do it. It was mostly childhood belongings anyway, he could give them to Atsumu without explanation. That was, actually, a good idea now that he was thinking about it.

One thing they were lacking, though, were the furniture. Having the room was great, but if the said room was empty, there was absolutely no point. Keiji actually managed to get some baby clothes from Koutarou, who had asked his sister if she still had her son’s baby clothes. Then, he came with three _huge_ bags of clothes to their apartment, joking that his sister had literally emptied his nephew’s closet. And Osamu had almost been scared by the amount of clothes. Now though, they didn’t have to worry about clothes. It was a check on their list. But, they didn’t have any furniture. Although Osamu was sure his grandmother surely had some things that could be useful. But, he needed them as soon as possible (meaning today, because they were fetching Kouki at the hospital in the morning), and he _absolutely_ didn’t have time to make a round trip to Kobe and back. Next time they’ll visit Hyogo, maybe. 

So, instead, he settled on a trip to IKEA in Tokyo-bay, bringing Atsumu with him, because he’ll need help and Keiji was staying at home - as it was a Saturday - to take care of Kouki in the meantime. His boyfriend vaguely mentioned that Bokuto was supposed to come by as well, so Osamu felt slightly better than knowing he was leaving him alone. So, yeah, he dragged Atsumu with him. 

“Let’s eat first, I’m starving,” Atsumu complained, from the passenger seat. They were taking his twin’s car, but Atsumu had insisted that Osamu was the one driving, since he was nice enough to lend him his car. His words were that Osamu “could at least do that”. 

“It’s not even eleven in the mornin’,” Osamu sighed.

“So? What’s yer point?”

“I just think it’ll be easier to go and take what we need and get the tags’ references, _then_ go eat and fetch the furniture items in the depot.” the younger suggested.

“But IKEA is huge.” Atsumu whined. 

“Yer a fuckin’ pain.”

They could have had all their tags’ references by now, but _no_. Mister Atsumu wanted the meatballs first. Okay, Osamu was craving meatballs too. But he has other priorities for fuck’s sake. Though, once he popped one into his mouth, he was a little bit grateful they went eating first, he’ll need the strength. 

“I’m surprised ya didn’t ask granny for old items she had for us,” Atsumu said, around a mouthful of fries.

“I thought about it,” Osamus answered. “But it meant a round trip to Kobe in one day, and even with my pick-up, knowin’ granny, I would have come back with a whole house.”

“Wait, ya have yer pick-up so why did we take _my_ car?”

“Did you even listen, yesterday? I told ya I had to send it for repair.”

This is why Osamu will need the meatballs’ strength. 

“The Sniglar looks nice.”

“The walls are grey, ‘Tsumu, it won’t fit.”

“What about this one?” Atsumu asked, pointing to a rocking crib, the Solgul. “No way in hell I’m pronouncing that name.”

Osamu looked at his twin. He didn’t know if he wanted to slap him or kick him so he could fall in the stairs. “It’s absolutely horrendous, are ya kiddin’ me?”

“Hey! I’m suggestin’.” the blonde grumbled.

They continued walking, meandering around the exposed cribs. Searching for one that would fit both Kouki and the spare room in Keiji and Osamu’s apartment. The younger twin stopped in front of one in particular. The Sundvik.

“That’s the plainest,” Atsumu commented.

“Perfect,” Osamu simply said, and took a picture of the tag. “Let’s search for baby-changin’ tables now.” 

“Hey look they have a Sniglar here too!”

“How is it even a changing table?” Osamu mused, cocking his head to the side. “It only looks like a table I would put stuff on, not a baby.”

“It’s like a miniature of our childhood bunk bed,” Atsumu said. “Do ya think I fit in it?”

“What the fuck -” 

Osamu ran away when Atsumu put a foot on the bottom platform, resulting in a loud creaking sound.

  
  


In the end, Osamu settled to take a picture of the tag of a Stuva baby-changing table. He also put a pack of four baskets (Önsklig) and a mattress (Vädra) - he had grabbed one for the crib earlier - in their shopping bag. He didn’t have to worry about a baby tub because Keiji had sent a text saying his coworker - Hana’s mother - could give them Hana’s old one. She had already given them Hana’s old baby car seat, and Osamu was actually grateful for that, because he had _no idea_ what the required models were. She gave them Hana’s old bouncer she had kept as well. He also took some baby towels, just in case. He considered a wardrobe or a chest of drawers as well, but then thought they could still put Kouki’s clothes in their own wardrobe. And since Atsumu was of no help, he sent a quick text to Keiji, exposing his problem. Five minutes later, Osamu was taking a picture of the Stuva’s chest of drawers tag.

When they entered the plush and toys area, Atsumu’s eyes _shined_. And Osamu had to physically refrain him from jumping into one of the plushies' trays, and knock kids in the process. He really regretted coming with his twin, of all people. Atsumu threw one of the two fox plushies he had grabbed in one of the trays in the already full shopping bag Osamu was holding. The younger twin sent him an unimpressed look. 

“I’ll pay for this one,” Atsumu rolled his eyes. “That’s a gift for my nephew.” he added, walking ahead of him and grabbed a one meter long shark plush as well as a panda one.

Osamu’s face softened and he allowed himself a chuckle as he followed his twin out of the plush section and down on their way to the depot to fetch the furniture items. Though, a light bitter taste remained at the back of Osamu’s throat, and it wasn’t the meatballs. 

When they came back from the (disaster) trip to IKEA, Koutarou was still here, holding and rocking a sleeping Kouki in his arms. Osamu already thought that the baby seemed way too small when _he_ was the one holding him, but in Bokuto’s arms? Well, that was definitely another level. Kouki was so tiny Osamu was sure Koutarou could hold him in the palm of his hand, like he would hold a volleyball.

Osamu took advantage of the fact that Bokuto was still there, and by extension Atsumu, to ask if they didn’t mind helping him assemble the furniture. Koutarou agreed with a blinding smile, always glad to help. Atsumu complained but Osamu didn’t listen to him, as he was moving the boxes of the bigger items in the spare room, closely followed by Bokuto who had given Kouki back to Akaashi a few minutes ago. When Osamu came back and saw that nobody was in the room anymore except him and Keiji, he stopped in front of his boyfriend. He stared. Keiji was standing, gently rocking the sleeping baby and looking at his papers on the table with one eye, most of his attention focused on the little human in his arms. Natsu was stepping on Keiji’s paper, trying to get his attention on her instead. Keiji playfully jabbed at her paws. 

He lifted his gaze from his papers to look at Osamu.

“How was the trip?” he asked.

“An absolute disaster,” the twin groaned. “Next time I need to go, I’m goin’ with ya. Atsumu almost broke a baby-changin’ table.” he sighed, coming closer to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

He needed his serotonin boost, alright? And Keiji was _warm_ , and the coffee scent filling Osamu’s nostrils tasted like home and he didn’t want to move. He pressed a kiss to a smiling Keiji’s cheek and watched the bundle in his arms. Kouki was dressed in a beige baby pyjama, and the hospital had given them a beanie to put on his head - just like a newborn. 

Osamu felt his body untensing, enclosed in the little bubble he had created when he stopped in front of Akaashi. He felt soothed, warm. And the scene could have stayed serene if Atsumu hadn’t called his name. The younger twin rolled his eyes. Keiji chuckled next to him and just like Osamu a few minutes ago, pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“I should have kicked him in the stairs.” he mumbled as he untangled his body from Keiji. 

He looked at Keiji again and couldn’t help but steal a kiss from the other man. One kiss, two kisses, three kisses, until Keiji teasingly pulled away. 

“Alright, alright I’m going,” Osamu chuckled. He placed a kiss on the baby’s forehead without thinking twice, smiled at Keiji one last time and disappeared in the hallway as Atsumu called for him again. “Shut yer trap ‘Tsumu! I’m comin’, jeez.”

Natsu was an overall cuddly and friendly cat. She warms up to everyone pretty quickly once she understands they don’t have bad intentions against her. And once she likes you, you can be sure she won’t let you go that easily and make sure you answer to every demand she might have - pets and kisses and food. She immediately warmed up to Osamu the first she saw him, and both Keiji and Osamu thought it was important she gets along well with the new addition to their little household. 

“She’s our first baby,” Osamu said, “Sort off. Well, more yers than mine but ya get it.” he added, waving his hand in a nonchalant way. Keiji snorted and shook his head.

“She’s definitely _your_ baby, you spoil her way too much,” he said, sparing a glance at the cat that jumped on the kitchen table, trotting towards them. He shot a pointed look at Osamu. “I definitely didn’t teach her that.”

Osamu feigned ignorance. “I didn’t either,” he raised his hands in front of him. When Keiji’s glare didn’t falter, his shoulders slumped and he sighed, now looking more like a kid caught hand in the bag. “Okay maybe I let her on the table in the mornings. I plead guilty.”

Keiji scoffed and shook his head. Osamu jutted his bottom lip out and Akaashi made it disappear with a peck. “Should we introduce them?” Keiji asked, as he picked Natsu in his arms, cradling her to his chest and scratching her chin. Osamu heard her purr loudly, closing her eyes under the administration. He nodded at his boyfriend.

Osamu looked on his right, where Kouki was resting on the bouncer. Miya was softly rocking the bouncer with one hand, trying to give the baby some soothing and lulling movements to feel at ease. Kouki wasn’t sleeping, as Osamu saw his little hands jerk up from time to time. Osamu untied him from the security straps and took him out. He nestled him on his chest, in a somewhat sitting position. One arm was around the baby’s front, his fingers handing under his little armpit. Osamu’s whole palm was the size of the baby’s chest, and Osamu felt incredibly fond and protective at the view. His other hand was supporting Kouki’s tiny legs. In front of him, Keiji had enclosed Natsu’s front legs in one of his hands, just in case.

“Be a nice girl, alright?” Keiji whispered. He brought her closer to the baby. Osamu glanced at Kouki. The baby’s eyes were opened and Miya guessed they were as focused on the cat as a three months old baby’s eyes could be focused. 

Natsu was solely focused on the tiny human in front of her. And Osamu could only imagine what was going on inside her head. _Who are you? Why can’t you stand up by yourself, you tiny thing?_ He had to refrain himself from laughing. She started sniffing at Kouki’s face, trying to determine if he was a threat or not. A threat to her? Not really. A threat to her cuddles and kisses? Maybe. Osamu will make sure to give her extra. One of Kouki’s hands jolted in the air, making Natsu withdraw a bit at the sudden movement. Osamu gently took hold of Kouki’s arm, and guided it to the cat’s head.

“Look,” Osamu said. “He won’t hurt ya, he just doesn’t control his body yet.” he conveyed, and he put Kouki’s tiny hand on Natsu’s head. They were almost the same size. Natsu’s head being only slightly bigger

Natsu didn’t move for a second, before she started sniffing at Kouki’s hand and arm again. And, when she was done, she started purring. One of her paws even made its way out of Keiji’s fingers to rest against one of the baby’s feet. Keiji and Osamu shared a look, identical smiles on their face. Osamu felt warm waves of proudness, love and attachment blanketing him. 

“I think they’ll get along well.” Keiji declared, a laugh escaping both their lips when Natsu let out a mewling. 

  
  
  


One thing that inevitably came with taking care of a baby was: changing the diapers. No matter the time, nor the moment of the day or the night. Osamu shouldn’t laugh, really. But he couldn’t help, Keiji was way too cute.

Osamu had gotten the hang of changing a diaper rather quickly when he had changed Kouki earlier in the day. He didn’t mix the sides like he thought he might do and he actually realized it was quite easy. But Keiji, on the other hand, seemed to be experiencing his fifth existential crisis in the span of the last three minutes. Really, Osamu shouldn’t laugh. But Keiji’s frustrated frown and the way his lips were closed in a thin line was a really _adorable_ view. Bless little Kouki for being way too engrossed in the starry cellar to notice Keiji’s diaper struggle.

“Why does this side seem longer than the other one,” his boyfriend mumbled, pausing his movements. 

Osamu decided to help, trying to keep his laughter in. “You mixed the sides, baby.”

Keiji glared at him, and Osamu couldn’t help but release a laugh. He walked behind Keiji. Kouki was moving his arms and legs in little fits and starts, letting out the cutest sounds. As if he was talking to them. Osamu decided to tease his boyfriend a bit.

“Isn’t he?” he pretended to answer the baby. “He’s not doing it right, have ya seen that?” Kouki let out a hum. “Should we show him how to properly do it?” Another hum. Osamu let out a little cry when Keiji pinched his stomach.

“Are you two teaming up against me?”

“Never,” Osamu cheekily answered, a grin blooming on his face when he dropped a kiss on Keiji’s lips. “Look, I’ll help ya. Kouki, let’s show him how it is done, yeah?” The baby waved his arms and legs, smiling at him and Osamu couldn’t help but smile back as he guided Keiji’s hand in properly changing the diaper, adding little comments there and there to tease him but mostly to get Kouki to react as well. Keiji perked on that rather quickly - like always - and engaged in a playful back and forth, resulting in more laughs and smiles. 

Once the diaper was - properly - changed and Keiji took Kouki in his arms again, wedging him against his chest, there were no more laughs or smiles, but a big, sleepy yawn as the baby rested his head against Keiji’s shoulder. His little arms were raised near Keiji’s neck, like he was hugging him. Osamu felt like the air had been knocked out of him, and he snapped a picture to look at from behind his eyelids when he would close them later.

“I think someone is tired,” Keiji stated, when Kouki nuzzled his face further in the fabric of his sweater. 

“It’s time for the beddy-byes,” Osamu cooed, caressing the baby’s hand softly with one of his fingers. 

“I’ll get him to bed. Can you check the room’s temperature?” Keiji whispered, already walking towards the crib. Osamu did as asked, the temperature wasn’t exceeding 18°C, perfect. He quietly exited the room, leaning on the door frame as he was waiting for Keiji, who was zipping Kouki in his baby gown. 

Osamu could get used to this, he could _really_ get used to this. 

They didn’t have any spoken or unspoken rule, but it was usually - definitely during the week, anyway - Osamu that woke up first for the morning milk bottle. Keiji often woke up before him during the night, even though he had work the day after, and Osamu concluded it was only fair to let Keiji sleep in before going to work rather than let him wake up to prepare the baby bottle because Osamu was the heavier sleeper between the two of them. The first time it happened, Osamu had to physically push his boyfriend back into bed and beg him to sleep, and that he got it. After a few kisses, Keiji eventually cooperated.

Osamu could hear Kouki humming and babbling from the hallway, and decided that he had time to get the milk and the bottle out before going to fetch him. He placed both items on the counter of the kitchen and went back to the baby’s room. He bent over the crib with a smile and Kouki mirrored it, letting out a happy babble, waving his arms and legs.

“Well, hello to ya, too,” Osamu cooed, picking him up and settling him against his chest. Kouki was moving excitedly, and Osamu really wondered how he could be this energetic in the morning. “Let’s give ya yer baby bottle, yeah?”

Osamu tasted the milk on the tip of his tongue, checking in case it was too hot. He mentally grimaced, milk powder was really gross. He wedged Kouki in a more comfortable position before presenting him the baby bottle. Kouki suckled on it hungrily, of his tiny hand gripping Osamu’s finger.

“Wait until ya taste real milk, little guy.” Kouki just hummed around the teat, eyes settled on Osamu’s face as he was suckling.

Osamu just watched him in a serene silence, careful he didn’t suckle too fast. When Kouki reached the last bits of his bottle, he checked the clock on the wall.

“What do ya say about wakin’ Keiji up, huh?”

He made Kouki burp as the same time he was putting the bottle in the sink, he’ll wash later. Once it was done, he quietly entered his and Keiji’s shared bedroom. Keiji had turned around, towards Osamu’s place. _Cute_ , he thought. Osamu silently made his way around the bed, placing Kouki on it. He leaned him against a spare pillow, so the baby wasn’t lying completely still on his back, since he just suckled. Osamu settled next to him, one hand close to Kouki in case he was slipping. He had purposely placed him the closest possible to Keiji, now he was waiting. 

Eventually, Kouki’s humming and little sounds seemed to reach Keiji’s ears, as Osamu saw beautiful blue metallic eyes fluttering open. Kouki seemed to have seen it too because he let out a little excited cry and started waving his arms and legs around. Osamu saw him slipping onto his side and towards Keiji, but he was too slow to hold him back and could only utter a surprised chuckle as Kouki let out another excited sound and he rolled onto Keiji. His boyfriend easily caught him in arms with a small “oof”. Osamu couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as Keiji ran a hand up and down Kouki’s small back.

“Well, good morning.” Keiji said, settling himself against the pillows, Kouki against his chest.

Osamu only moved slightly, resting his head near Keiji’s shoulder, as he took in the view of the two of them.

Good morning, indeed.   
  


Osamu knew babies cried. That they cried a lot. Because they were hungry, because they needed attention, because they were scared. It could be at any time of the day or the night. Osamu knew that. He didn’t mind if it meant the little guy was feeling better after the fit. But, right now, at three in the morning, when the baby has been crying for more than half an hour without Osamu being able to help him calm down, he was growing desperate. Keiji had prepared a milk bottle as Osamu was rocking Kouki in his arms, shushing him and pressing kisses on his little head and face. Without success, the little guy was still crying, even hiccuping under the force of his cries, even if he had gone in Keiji’s arms for a few minutes as Osamu had gone to fetch the comforter and pacifier. 

Osamu felt like crying too. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Rocking didn’t work, milk bottles didn’t work, kisses and lying with them on the bed didn’t help, Keiji being the one to hold Kouki in his arms didn’t work either. It wasn’t the first time Kouki woke up crying in the middle of the night, in the two months they’ve been taking care of him. But, all the other times, whether it was Osamu or Keiji who was helping him calm down from his cries, the baby _always_ stopped and fell back asleep after some rocking and ushed, reassuring words or a baby bottle. Right now, though, none of that was working.

Come on, what did their grandma do when him and Atsumu were crying messes when they were babies. Not that he would remember but his granny surely had told them some stories about their baby selves. 

Oh.

He knew. 

Osamu walked to Keiji, who was rocking a still crying Kouki in his arms, against his chest, little fists clenched around the fabric of Keiji’s shirt, fat tears rolling down the baby’s red cheeks and snot coming out of his nose. The sight broke his heart, what was going on with their little guy? He stopped at that. Their? No, he shouldn’t think like that. Kouki wasn’t _theirs_. They were just taking care of him for now, instead of sending him into an institution. That didn’t mean he won’t take care of him as if he was his own, though. Even if Kouki wasn’t. 

Keiji looked at him, seeming as distressed as Osamu was. But, Osamu smiled reassuringly and offered his hands to take the baby from him. Keiji handed him Kouki without another word, and Osamu wedged him in place in his arms with the baby’s head in the crook of his elbow, one of his hands supporting him under his little butt and legs, while the other was rubbing circles on his stomach. Kouki had stopped crying for a second after being handed over, but started again before Osamu could finish settling him. Though, the cries weren’t as loud as before, good sign. 

“ _Brilla brilla una stellina_ ,” he started singing. “ _Su nel cielo piccolina._ ”

He remembered his grandmother recounted something about singing to him and Atsumu when they were crying. And he remembered reading somewhere that singing to babies might help, better than simply talking. Or something like that. Sure, his grandma wasn’t singing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ but more traditional japanese nursery rhymes, but that’s the only children song Osamu knew. He didn’t remember the amount of time he heard it in Italy. Has had it memorized apparently. 

Kouki’s cries were lowering in volume until it became sniffles and sad hums. Tears were still sliding down his cheeks but he wasn’t crying and screaming his heart out like a few minutes ago. Osamu didn’t feel like they were ripping his heart apart as well anymore. He smiled at the little guy as he continued singing. 

“ _Brilla brilla sopra noi, mi domando di chi sei,”_ Kouki’s eyes started to drift close. Osamu wiped the tears away with the tip of his finger. “ _Brilla brilla la stellina,”_ the baby’s breathing became even, he had gripped Osamu’s finger. “ _Ora tu sei più vicina.”_ Osamu finished the song.

He waited a few seconds. No cries, no tears. Kouki was sleeping. Osamu let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It worked. He looked back at Keiji, feeling eyes on him. He even felt himself blush when he met his boyfriend’s gaze. It was pure adoration and amazement. 

“Our granny sang to us, when we were kids,” Osamu said. He didn’t need to justify himself, but Keiji’s gaze on him made him do so.

“In Italian?” Keiji teased, a smirk at the corner of his lips.

Osamu chuckled, “No, I learnt this one.” He looked down at the baby in his arms. Kouki looked peaceful now. He placed a kiss on his head and felt arms wrap around his waist. Keiji leant his head against his. Osamu could feel his hot breath against his ear, and the smirk still on his lips when Keiji grazed them against the shell of his ear.

“That was really cute,” he whispered. Then, he nipped at Osamu’s ear lobe. “And also very sexy.”

Keiji really needed to stop saying things like that when he was holding a _baby_ in his arms. 

That didn’t stop Keiji from reminding Osamu, when his boyfriend came back from Kouki’s room, pulling on the collar of his shirt to pull him down and kiss him square on the lips, his fingers already grazing under Osamu’s pants. And Osamu had to bite his lips until he tasted blood to keep quiet, as Keiji snaked behind him.

Something was wrong with their little guy. Osamu didn’t know what, but something was off. Kouki wasn’t coughing like that two days ago. At first it was little and light coughs during the night. Now the coughs were dry and persistent. Kouki couldn’t gulp twice in a row without sounding like he was about to spew his lungs out of his little mouth, making feeding difficult. 

Osamu straightened the baby in his arms, so he was semi-sitting rather than lying. “Come on, what’s wrong little guy?”

Kouki only coughed again, making Osamu furrow his eyebrows. He put the baby bottle on the couch, next to him and put the back of his hand against the baby’s forehead. He was hot.

That wasn’t good.

Osamu had taken Kouki to the hospital after sending a quick text to both Keiji - who was at work - and Kuroo. Keiji, to explain what was going on, and Tetsurou because Osamu remembered he had a shift that day, and he wouldn’t mind having a friend explaining what was going on, right now.

“It’s bronchiolitis,” Kuroo announced, putting his stethoscope around his neck. “It’s pretty common at that time of the year.”

“Bronchio - what?” Osamu repeated, putting Kouki’s clothes back on and looking at Tetsurou at the same time, a bit lost.

“It’s a lower respiratory tract infection,” Kuroo explained. He put his hands up when Osamu was about to speak again. “It’s alright! It happens often and you can treat it at home. You’ll need to help him get his nose cleared, with a suction bulb. I’ll explain how that works after, don’t worry. Make sure he drinks a lot of fluids too, and be careful of the fever.”

Two hours later, Osamu found himself in Kouki’s room, the baby was lying on the changing table as Osamu was ready to use the suction bulb. He squeezed it and gently put the rubber tip in one of the - already fussing Kouki - nostrils. 

“I know it’s not going to be fun baby, but yer goin’ to feel better, I promise,” Osamu whispered, trying to soothe the baby - and himself - the best he could. He shushed Kouki gently when the baby started crying, bothered by the rubber tip in his nose. “Shh, it’s okay, look,” Osamu said and released the pressure he had on the suction bulb. “See? It’s over,” Kouki was letting out sad sounds, and Osamu felt his heart cracking in his ribcage. The baby had big tears rolling down his cheeks, Osamu kissed them away. “Let’s do the other one, and then I promise it’s over.” And, trying to be as quick as possible without messing up, he cleared the other nostril.

Kouki started coughing at the same time he started crying again, and Osamu really wished he could take the pain away. But the only thing he could do was bring as much warmth and comfort as he could to the little baby. He carried him in his arms again, shushing his cries as he rocked him in his arms.

He heard the front door getting closed. Osamu kissed the baby’s head. Kouki had calmed down but he was still coughing, gripping Osamu’s shirt tightly. Osamu continued to rock him in his arms, hoping the baby would be able to fall asleep and rest with a cleared nose, until they’ll have to do it again. Keiji entered the room, looking slightly alerted.

“I heard crying,” he said, softly, probably not to disrupt the serene atmosphere Osamu had settled. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Osamu nodded, showing a tight yet relieved smile to Keiji. He was really glad his boyfriend was back home, maybe he could allow himself to cry for a few minutes now. This whole day had broken his heart. “I just cleared his nose,” he explained. “I’m hopin’ he can rest a bit now. It has been a hard day.”

Keiji nodded, coming closer and caressing the baby’s head softly. Kouki seemed to be asleep now, and Osamu huffed a relieved sigh, but still continued to rock him gently.

“I think ‘m goin’ to cry.” Osamu mumbled. And Keiji chuckled fondly, caressing his back up and down with his other hand.

“It’s alright.” Keiji assured, voice not louder than as a whisper. 

Sometimes, Keiji had to stay at work later than usual. When that was the case, he always warned Osamu to not wait for him. Though, Osamu usually never listened and would only take care of the matters concerning Kouki and wait for Keiji to get home so they could get dinner together. Osamu even made the journey to his office once - before Kouki got sick - looking like he was ready to go on a full hike with - enveloped in _warm_ clothes - Kouki installed in the baby sling he had bought. Keiji had gotten the endless teasing of Hana’s mother for a whole week after that. Could Keiji be angry, though? Absolutely not. The view had been the most satisfying and adorable thing ever.

Tonight was one of those late nights at work. And Keiji had formally forbidden Osamu to come to the office, as it was raining, and Kouki was on the recovery of his bronchiolitis. Not that Osamu would have taken the risk, but still. It was soon to be nine thirty in the evening when Akaashi pushed the door of their apartment open. He could hear the sound of the television, coming from the living room, though it was surely used as a background noise more than anything. Keiji silently made his way towards the main room, the apartment was surprisingly quiet. No babbles or small laughter.

And Keiji soon understood why, when he entered the room. A smile bloomed on his face like a sunflower turning to the sun, and his heart got wrapped in the familiar warmth he was cocooned in whenever he was in Osamu’s - and now Kouki too - presence. 

Osamu was midway between lying and sitting against the cushions of the couch, his head was propped on one cushion he had settled against the backrest. He had his eyes closed and his breathing sounded even. He was sleeping. Kouki was lying on his chest, on his stomach in a frog-like position. His little head was resting against Osamu’s toned chest, where his heartbeat was the most prominent, his tiny fists balled in the fabric of Osamu’s _Onigiri Miya_ shirt. And even though his breathing was still a bit wheezing, it was more faint than a few days ago. The older had one hand cupped under Kouki’s butt, supporting him, while the other was loosely resting on his lap, near an also sleeping and purring Natsu. And Keiji had to stop himself from starting too much at how _tiny_ Kouki looked on Osamu’s broad chest.

Keiji took a picture, making sure he had put the flash off and his phone on silent. He stared at it for a millisecond before setting as his new lockscreen. Perfect.

He decided he could let Osamu sleep a few more minutes before waking him up, so they could have dinner. Keiji looked at his boyfriend and baby one last time before making his way to the bathroom, and smiled to himself.

He could _definitely_ get used to this.

Sometimes, Kouki didn’t know what he wanted. And since he wasn’t talking, yet, Osamu and Keiji had a hard time guessing. Sometimes it was endearing, sometimes it was frustrating. Mostly frustrating, these days, because Kouki was growing his teeth. But, Keiji and Osamu turned Kouki’s struggles of back and forth in their arms into a playful competition. 

Right now, Keiji was carrying him after Kouki made a fuss in his bouncer because he wanted to get out. Except that Kouki apparently didn’t want to stay in Akaashi’s arms, as he was asking - stretching his arms - towards Osamu. But, Osamu was cooking dinner and had his hands full of onions. Bad idea.

“I’m makin’ dinner, baby,” he tried to sooth a seemingly frustrated Kouki the best he could. “Keiji’s arms are nice too, ya know.”

Kouki’s answer was only a series of loud babbles. Keiji huffed a fond laugh. “I think he has a favourite,” he pointed out.

Osamu winked at his boyfriend. “Does that mean that I win?”

“Don’t get so full of yourself.” 

The chef chuckled. Kouki didn’t seem to like that the attention wasn’t on him anymore, because he let out disgruntled hums. Osamu sighed and hurried to throw the onions in the pan, lower the fire and wash his hands, as Keiji was rocking the baby, trying to calm him down. He quickly dried his hands on a dish towel and walked to his boyfriend and baby, who had moved closer to the living room rather than the kitchen.

Upon seeing him, Kouki immediately started fussing again and reached for him. But Osamu didn’t comply with his request by taking him, but used his newfound - not really new but he really only started to use it since that one night - technique to help calm a frustrated, agitated and/or crying Kouki. He started singing.

“I don't ever wanna let you go,” he sang, softly. “But I can't wait to get to watch you grow,” Osamu definitely wasn’t the best singer and he won’t go and make worldwide singles. But, to Kouki however, it seemed to do the job every time. “And no matter what this life might bring,” The baby had stopped fussing and had became calmer in Keiji’s arms, looking entranced by the words Osamu was singing to him, even though he probably didn’t understand them all. Osamu took advantage of this to wrap an arm around Keiji, bringing him closer to his side, the baby settled in between, and he started swaying them softly. “I want you to know that you will always be,” he grabbed Kouki’s hand, which was moving to him in little fits so he could _grip_ Osamu one way or another. “You will always be my son.” Osamu finished the chorus.

And he knew it was only the lyrics of a song he found when browsing on YouTube. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking, envisioning, _meaning_ them. That he _wished_ he could actually say it freely. That he and Keiji could be considered as so. He gulped the knot that had formed in his throat and slid the hand that was holding Kouki’s hand to fondle the baby’s head instead, smoothing the little strands of hair. Kouki’s head fitted perfectly in his calloused palm and he had to take a second to realize how _tiny_ and _fragile_ the baby actually was. It’s Keiji’s head resting in the crook of his neck that brought him back, and grounded him. Osamu rested his own head against Keiji’s, breathing in his fresh clothes and coffee scent. Kouki had calmed down completely, his own head resting against Keiji’s shoulder and he was leaning in Osamu’s touch at the same time. 

Until he lifted his head hastily, almost knocking Keiji’s jaw in the process. The baby looked at Osamu. “Da!”

The younger Miya twin stilled, and he looked at Kouki with wide eyes. The baby was already back to babbling, leaning on Keiji.

“What did ya say?” Osamu muttered, blinking twice. But Kouki didn’t answer, putting his fingers in his mouth instead. 

It’s Keiji who answered him, instead. “I think,” he said, and Osamu could _hear_ the smile in his voice. “that he called you “da”.” Keiji repeated.

And if Osamu could only chuckle with small droplets of tears trying to escape from his eyes, then it was only for Keiji, who kissed them away, to know. 

Osamu had a hard time getting over the fact that Kouki had called him “da” a few days prior. He hadn’t said it again since then, only once when he called for Keiji. It had sounded like a mix between “da” and “ba” but it didn’t stop Osamu’s heart from doing flips. Kouki was in his babbling period and Osamu never thought the little guy could get any cuter than he already was.

Atsumu had made fun of him when Osamu had told him about Kouki’s first word. Claiming he surely heard wrong, just to rile him up. Osamu had sent a bunch of middle finger emojis as a payback, and now Atsumu wanted the proof that Kouki really referred to him as “da”. So, here he was now, seated on the floor, in front of the soon to be six months old baby. Kouki was on Keiji’s lap, playing with his fox - a gift from Atsumu from that time they went to IKEA - cuddly toy and resting against Keiji’s grey sweater, against his chest. One of his boyfriend’s arms was supporting the baby behind his back, while the other was resting on his lap, ready to catch the plush if it were to fall. Osamu moved slightly to get Kouki’s attention.

“Kouki,” he called him. When the baby perked up and smiled, emitting a little sound, Osamu smiled back as Keiji chuckled. “Who is it?” he pointed to himself.

Kouki only answered with a series of babbles and goos, spitting some saliva on his lips, then looked at his fox again. Keiji chuckled again as Osamu sighed slightly. He pointed to the fox plushie. “What’s that?” Keiji asked. 

This time, Kouki’s answer was a mix of babbles and gurgles as he lifted the plushie in the air, showing it to them. Both Osamu and Keiji couldn’t help but smile and laugh as he continued babbling, probably recounting to them both thousands of stories about the fox plushie. Ones they couldn’t understand, yet.

 _Yet_ , Osamu thought bitterly. Will this serenity even last? The police have been clear, once they find the mother, the baby will be placed in an institute. Or, go back to his biological mother if the judge decides so. And Osamu caught himself thinking that he didn’t want that to happen. He couldn’t imagine life going back the way it was before, after all of this. He was teared out of his thoughts by Keiji’s hand caressing his hair, and his worried gaze. Osamu smiled and muttered: “I’m okay.” 

Kouki’s babbling started to sound frustrated, and when his feet started to kick, Osamu exactly knew what was going on. He got up from the floor, sweetly kissed Keiji on the lips to reassure him one last time and dropped a kiss on the baby’s forehead. 

“It’s time for the best baby bottles of the country, wait a bit, little one, chef ‘Samu is on the matter.” The answer he got was a small, expecting cry. He laughed as he got the milk powder out.

The next day, Atsumu entered their apartment - with Hinata and Sakusa in tow - ready to get proof that his nephew was indeed uttering his first “words”. Shouyou immediately went to the baby, who was resting in his baby bouncer, near Keiji, who closed the book he was reading when he saw them enter the living room. Atsumu’s heart swelled with sudden affection when he spotted the little fox in Kouki’s hands. Hinata was talking - though babbling back would be a better term - with the little guy, copying the hand gestures and expression. Kiyoomi was next to Atsumu, talking softly with Keiji but still looking at the scene from the corner of his eyes. Osamu entered the room behind them and Atsumu immediately grinned when he saw that Kouki had spotted his twin entering the room. He waited. But apart from a happy cry, Kouki didn’t utter a word. Atsumu looked at his brother, expectantly, eyebrow raised and a smirk already in place on his face.

Osamu, sighed. “He hadn’t said it again.” he simply declared. Atsumu laughed loudly, looking like a dumbass who just won the lottery. It grabbed Shouyou and Kiyoomi’s attention, though.

“He speaks?” Sakusa asked, sounding genuinely curious even though his face didn’t show it. 

“Just babbles, mostly,” Keiji explained. “He said “da”, a few days ago. Osamu is still not over it.”

Osamu blushed lightly and pouted his lips. How could he get over it? It’s like the first time Kouki rolled on his stomach. That was a step!

“Aw,” Atsumu mockingly cooed. “You’re not the personification of the stone face emoji after all.”

Osamu elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the air out of his eleven minutes older shitty twin. 

“Have you seen those videos where babies are getting confused by twins?” Shouyou meddled in. Kouki had gripped one of the shorter male’s fingers and was bobbing it up and down like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Atsumu and Osamu shared a look. Keiji sighed but there was a fond smile on his lips. Kiyoomi let out a bigger sigh and looked at Kouki. “I’m sorry on their behalf for what you’re about to go through.” he said, directly to the baby, who only let out a babble. 

“Someone to film this, I need to send it to Aran and Sunarin.” Atsumu said, as he was posting himself in front of Osamu, who was holding Kouki in his arms.

Hinata took his phone out, from in between Sakusa and Akaashi. He made a thumb up gesture at his boyfriend to signal they were good to go.

Kouki was looking at Osamu, who held him higher against his chest. Then, Osamu pointed at his twin. “Kouki, who’s that?” The baby followed the direction of his finger and his eyes settled on Atsumu, who was bearing a smile. Kouki stilled a few seconds in his arms, and Osamu had to bite his lips to refrain himself from smiling. The baby’s face really screamed _confusion_. Who was this guy who has the exact same face as my dad? Osamu had to stop himself from letting his mind wander further. He shouldn’t think like this. It’ll only hurt more. 

Kouki had already seen Atsumu, had seen him drinking a coffee with Osamu and Keiji when he had woken up, on the day the twins went to IKEA that one time - though Kouki certainly doesn’t remember - but he doesn’t really see him that much because of the volleyball player’s schedule, plus the current period being the peak of the season. Keiji and Osamu had mostly tried to take care of him themselves rather than asking their friends to babysit, though, sometimes it was bound to happen. But, most of the time it was Kenma who volunteered to babysit him for them, since all their volleyball player friends were mostly out of town. Kuroo would gladly take care of Kouki if he wasn’t on shift at the hospital. He had saved Osamu more than once when there was an emergency at the restaurant. So, as he watched Kouki’s arms pointing towards Atsumu, he was a little surprised he was willing to be handed over that easily.

Atsumu took him in his arms, his smile never leaving his face as Kouki gave him the exact same look he was giving Osamu a few seconds before. Though, he seemed a bit wary. Atsumu pointed at his twin. “Who’s that?” he said, voice a whisper, like he was sharing a secret with the baby. 

Kouki looked back at him. And Osamu made a silly face at the baby, who really looked confused now. He heard Keiji stifle a laugh. Kouki looked back at Atsumu, then at Osamu again. He pointed a tiny arm towards him. “Da!”

Osamu instantly felt his body and heart turn to goo, and he was sure his face made him look like a lovestruck idiot. Which he definitely was. Osamu fell in love twice, for sure, in his life. First, with food. Second, with Fukurodani’s setter. And then, for a third and unexpected time, with the little baby some random woman put into his arms one December evening.

“This is da?” Atsumu asked, still pointing to Osamu. 

“Da!” Kouki uttered again, arms still heading towards Osamu - his da.

Osamu takes him into his arms, again, and points to Atsumu one more time. Kouki babbled another mix between “ba” and “da” and made everyone laugh as he opened his arms for Atsumu to hold him again. The blonde twin rocked him slightly as Osamu was wiping the tears that accumulated at the corner of his eyes from too much laughing - and emotions probably. In the meantime, Kouki vaguely pointed to Keiji and babbled a series of “ba”. Osamu saw the affection waving in his boyfriend’s eyes. He wasn’t alone. 

Atsumu looked at Kouki to get his attention, then pointed at Osamu again. “Kouki, who’s that?”

The baby was still glancing at Keiji and Kiyoomi, and it’s only when Sakusa pointed at Osamu that the baby looked at him. Kouki didn’t say anything this time but emitted a small gurgle and raised his arms to Osamu. The younger twin took him in his arms again and was about to call it a day when Kouki immediately turned towards Atsumu again and pointed to him. “Da!”

Atsumu lost it, soon followed by Shouyou. Osamu had to restrain himself from laughing too hard and settled to kiss the little baby’s cheek instead as he walked closer to Keiji, sliding away from the two laughing disasters on his living room floor. Kouki cried a “ba” again when he saw Keiji, making the other smile as he fondly kissed the hand that tried to snatch his glasses. Sakusa was standing next to them, and only fully turned his attention on the baby when Kouki looked at him the same way he looked at Atsumu earlier. The three of them were silent as Kouki observed the taller man. Then, he raised his arms to him. 

“Da!”

Atsumu and Shouyou - that had calmed down - started laughing again. Keiji and Osamu freely laughed as well, as the second Miya twin handed him the baby after making sure it was okay with him. Kiyoomi settled a drooling Kouki against him, and looked at him gravely as the baby was putting two fingers in his mouth.

“Are you really comparing me to that idiot, over there?” he asked. Osamu almost barked a loud laugh, only refraining it by resting his head on Keiji’s and threading his hand with his boyfriend’s warm one.

Kouki’s only response to the ink haired was muffled and drooly babbles. Spit was slowly going down his chin but he didn’t care - like most babies really. But, it didn’t seem to bother Kiyoomi that much, so Osamu waited for a signal before fetching the bib.

“You’re drooling everywhere,” Kiyoomi pointed out. “that’s gross.” Kouki only babbled more as he looked at him. The volleyball player only sighed. “Alright, alright, I get it.”

Atsumu only uttered an indignant “hey!” when he finally realized who his boyfriend was talking about. 

**Ugly fucker**

_Keiji will come fetch him when he’s going to get off work, I’ll need to stay at the restaurant late today. [2:02pm]_

_What will you do without me ~ [2:02pm]_

_Find another solution, I don’t need you. [2:03pm]_

_Rude. [2:03pm]_

_How’s my baby? [2:04pm]_

_Ugly fucker is typing…_

_Did you have a stroke? [2:06pm]_

Osamu was about to hit the call button when he received another text. From Sakusa, this time.

**Tsumu’s only sane boyfriend**

_[Video file attached]_

With a frown and already knowing he’ll regret what he was about to see, Osamu clicked on the video. It started with a sitting Atsumu, on the white couch of his apartment. He was typing on his phone, probably texting Osamu, and Kouki was in his arms and sitting on his lap, resting against Atsumu’s chest. The baby bouncer was placed next to Atsumu, on the meridian, on the left, though it had no use since Atsumu was holding the baby. Kouki had surely gotten restless in the bouncer and his twin got him out. Osamu saw the various toys scattered around him, so the two were surely playing when Osamu texted Atsumu.

“‘Samu’s being mean, Kouki,” Atsumu complained. He started to turn his head towards the bouncer, though his gaze was still fixed on his phone screen. “What should we tell -” When he looked at the empty baby bouncer, Atsumu stopped dead in his tracks, and started to hurriedly and frantically look around, even standing up to get a look under his coffee table.

“I’m so sorry it’s happening to you, little guy.” Kiyoomi muttered, loud enough only for Osamu to hear, and the younger twin stifled a laugh behind his hand. But the second hand embarrassment he was feeling right now beat everything.

“Omi-kun,” said a blank Atsumu. “I lost the baby.”

Osamu _physically_ cringed.

“Oh my god.” he muttered, putting on his hand against his face. He wanted to erase himself from existence.

Kiyoomi sighed at the same time Atsumu looked around once again and his gaze _finally_ settled on the hanging baby in his arms. His twin lifted his head towards the ceiling, patting his heart in a relieved way with his other, free hand. Osamu even heard him mutter a “thank god, ‘Samu would have killed me” under his breath. 

Sakusa zoomed lightly on Kouki’s undisrupted face. “I’m sorry you have to deal with this.” he said, directly to the baby. Osamu was sorry as well.

The video ended with Atsumu sitting again, dropping a kiss on Kouki’s head and then noticing Sakusa filming. “Omi Omi!” he whined.

**Tsumu’s only sane boyfriend**

_I’m so sorry you have to deal with this on the daily. [2:10pm]_

_You get used to it. [2:10pm]_

He switched to his and Atsumu’s conversation.

**Ugly fucker**

_I can’t believe we are related. [2:11pm]_

_FUCK YOU. [2:11pm]_

  
  
  


Six months to the day an unknown woman entered _Onigiri Miya_ and placed a baby in his arms, Osamu got a phone call from the police station.

“We found her. The trial is already planned.”

Osamu had to sit down on one of the stools behind the counter. He totally forgot. Completely forgot Kouki arrived in their home in an uncommon way. Forgot his birth giver was on the run and hunted by the police. 

Forgot that he and Keiji weren’t officially dads, guardians nor were they Kouki’s foster family. Forgot that once the trial would be over, the Child Protection Services would take the now nine months old baby away from them.

They were only a stopgap solution.

“They located his mother,” Osamu whispered in the darkness and comfortable bubble of their bedroom. He was spooning Keiji from behind. He was certainly holding him too tight for it to be comfortable, but Keiji didn’t complain. “They want the trial as soon as possible.”

Keiji turned in his arms, so he was facing Osamu instead. His glasses were put away on the bedside table, making the ray of moonlight shine in the metallic color of his pupils, allowing Osamu to get lost and be guided in it. He moved a few strands of Keiji’s hair away from his face. Keiji didn’t speak, but Osamu could see the faint fear at the back of his eyes. Fear, hurt. Osamu’s eyes surely mirrored those as well.

“The Child Protection Services made a request for a placement in an institute,” Osamu added. “Didn’t take into account the bi monthly check ups they had with us.”

Keiji’s thumb caressed his cheek.

Osamu was selfish. Sometimes he even thought he was an Atsumu kind of selfish. Ready to take on the world with only a bindle and knock everyone on his way to prove he was the best and _you’re all just fuckin’ scrubs_ _and you fuckin’ suck!_ Osamu was selfish and sometimes wanted to control things he _couldn’t_ control. Rule the motherfucking kingdom without even being a royal in the first place. Maybe that’s a part of Atsumu his older brother had left for him in the womb to take. Did Osamu give a part of himself to Atsumu too?

“I just,” he swallowed. “kind of wish they hadn’t found her, somehow, ya know?” Yeah, ruling the kingdom without a crown. Granting prayers that came down with a prize. Running away from the ineluctable doom until it catches up back to you, stronger. Until it crushes you.

When the first tear fell from Keiji’ eye, Osamu brought him closer by the nape, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s trembling body and holding on _tight_ , bruising. Swallowing his own feelings - anger, disappointment, hurt, frustration - back to place open mouthed kisses along Keiji’s throat, trying to hold on and bring comfort for two.

  
  


The moment they entered the courtroom, an employee of the Child Protection Services came to take Kouki with them. Keiji tried to resonate and bargain to keep him next to him, since Osamu would be the one testifying, as he was the one who had been in contact with the accused. The only response Keiji got was that he couldn’t, and that he might need to be in the witness stand as well, in case the judge needed his testimony. That it was procedure and that the child services would take care of the baby in the meantime.

Osamu just thought it was bullshit, but they did as told, shushing a soon-to-start-crying Kouki. Osamu rummaged through his backpack, getting the fox plushie out and showed it to Kouki.

“Hey baby, look,” he called the baby, trying to get Kouki’s attention on him and the fox rather than the stranger that had taken him away. “Do you wan’ it?”

Kouki made grabby hands at it, and Osamu heard Keiji exhaling a sigh of relief when all traces of incoming tears or fuss disappeared. The baby didn’t pay attention to whose arms’ he was in anymore - for now at least - as he was too focused on the plushie in his hands. 

Keiji’s hand immediately found Osamu’s, when they made the accused - Kouki’s mother - enter the courtroom. She hadn’t really changed from the small and mere minute Osamu had seen her six months ago. She didn’t have that scared face anymore - not the same fear she had on that December night, at least - though. Like she was relieved from a weight, from a load attached to her ankles. Osamu had to grit his teeth. Keiji’s hand squeezed his own, his thumb grazing the back of his fingers.

The judge called Osamu for evidence after exposing the facts of the inquiry. Osamu stood up, and walked, feeling like the chain around his ankle was pulling him back to sit back on his seat.

The woman didn’t have anything to defend herself besides saying that she couldn’t handle the pressure of being a single mother. The Child Protection Services tried to get more avowals, without success. After that, came the topic of the request for a placement in an institute.

“The request has been formulated as this,” the judge looked at her papers. “The baby has been placed temporarily in Osamu Miya and Keiji Akaashi’s household, as agreed with the police and bailiff, until the mother is located, to the detriment of a management of the situation by our services. We are now, in correlation of the recent events, soliciting a placement in an appropriate institute, who will take the infant in charge,” she read aloud. “Does the appellant still maintain his request after the accused and witnesses’s testimony?”

The same woman that was there that day they got Kouki out of the hospital got up from her chair, not far from where Osamu and Keiji were seated, holding and squeezing each other’s hand on their laps. “We are,” she agreed. “Furthermore, Miya-san and Akaashi-san can’t keep the infant under their care, as they are not married. And are, in addition, a same-sex couple. The law explicitly states so,” she added, sending a sharp glare their way. Osamu threw knives back. The woman turned away again, to look back at the judge. “We think an induction in an adapted institute would be the best for the baby’s future.”

“Alright,” the judge turned to Osamu and Keiji. “Do the caretakers have something to say?”

Osamu shared a last look with Keiji. Akaashi looked back at the Child Protection Services’ representative, then back at the judge, offering his most polite smile. “Actually, we do.”

“My partner and I are not married, yes,” Osamu stood up, squeezing Keiji’s hand one last time and dismissing the whispers he got from the public at the trial. He looked at the judge in the eyes. “We are not married and we’re in a same-sex relationship,” he heard people gasping. He wanted to roll his eyes, did they even follow what this whole trial was about? “We can’t legally adopt. We can’t get married either. If we were a straight couple, we could legally marry and adopt, without embushes,” he spared a glance at the accused. The woman wasn’t looking at them, biting at her nails. Osamu looked back at the judge.

“We’ve taken care of the accused’s son since the moment she handed him to me. We volunteered to take charge of him ‘cause we _wanted_ to, not because we felt _obligated_ to do so. We took care of him like he was our own for the past six months,” he made a pause. “Six months and it was the most interestin’, conceivin’ and maybe fulfillin’ six months of my life. Ikeda-san entered my restaurant one December night and asked me to take care of her baby. And I did. We did. Not for her. We did it for him. If I hadn’t given a shit I would have let the child services place him in an institute without thinkin’ ‘bout it twice.” Osamu took a breath. He looked at Kouki, in the arms of one of the Child Protection Services employees. He looked back at the judge. “What I’m tryin’ to say is, he’s my - our - son, no matter what people can say and whether it pleases you or not. And I won’t leave this room before ya tell us we still get to bring him back home.”

The judge looked at him. She was silent, but Osamu knew she was searching for the faintest crack in his soul to enter and shatter him from inside. But, he won’t back down. They won’t back down. It had been an obvious decision when him and Keiji talked about it, when they got the date for the trial. Kouki was not biologically related to them, but he was _theirs_. Had been since Keiji named him, six months ago in a crappy hospital room. 

Sure, it hasn’t always been easy. They weren’t planning on being _dads_ . They knew they couldn’t, so the topic never came up. Or, when it did, it was only what ifs and fever dreams. Because they were still young, and a fresh couple. Osamu was fine with having Keiji and the promise of being together. And Keiji was fine with having Osamu and the promise of being together. Allowing Kouki into their life was both a challenge for them both personally and for their couple. There have been hard days. Days filled with tension, because of lack of sleep, because of the tiredness that came with balancing work life and home life with a young baby. Keiji slept several times at Bokuto and Kuroo’s, leaving Osamu alone to take care of Kouki. Other times, it was Osamu leaving to sleep on his brother’s couch. They would always find their way back together the next day, hushed apologies and promises to try and do better. Kisses and love marks left on each other's bodies to tell the other _I forgive you, I understand_ , _I love you. Please stay with me._ Those made them stronger and tougher, and both of them knew they couldn’t erase the past six months like it never happened. They had been marked with hot iron, it was inked in their skin forever. 

The judge straightened up in her leather chair. She had a smile on the corner of her face. Osamu allowed himself to hope. He grabbed Keiji’s hand again and _squeezed_. Anchoring, grounding them both.

“I think the decision can be quite simple,” she declared. “Changing a baby’s lifestyle from a loving and warm home with two parents - no matter their gender - to a life inside of an institute, won’t really do much good. Am I right?” the judge, rhetorically asked, sparing a glance at the child services’ representative, who didn’t have time to answer as the higher authority and justice representative looked back at Osamu. “I’m a mother myself, I can understand where you come from,” she lifted her gavel. “Ikeda-san is indicted for child abandonment with her rights on her son removed, and sentenced to five years of imprisonment. Concerning the child, I declare Osamu Miya and Keiji Akaashi - who have already been taking care of him for the past six months - as his legal guardians and foster parents. The child services’ demand for an institute placement is rejected.” the gavel crashed on the wooden circle, echoing in the whole courtroom and signaling the end of the trial.

When the court bailiff came to them with Kouki - who was munching on his little fingers - and Osamu took him in his arms and that the baby immediately touched his face with drool drenched tiny fingers and hands, and when he heard Keiji chuckle next to him with his arm wrapped around Osamu’s waist, his hand running up and down his side as his other one tried to wipe the drool of Kouki’s lips, everything fell into place. 

Osamu was at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
